


【王子組】殭屍末日

by Adabana121



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), あんさんぶるスターズ, 合奏
Genre: Gen, 殭屍末日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adabana121/pseuds/Adabana121
Summary: 第一次在AO3發文，拿舊文來試個水溫。





	【王子組】殭屍末日

「喂、等！快起來，現在可不是睡覺的時間啊，睡間！」抓著一臉無所謂地打了個呵欠，還打算就地躺下來的朔間凜月，瀨名泉不敢太過大聲，然而生氣地朝著對方的臀部就是一巴掌。「欸，起——喂，別扯我褲子！真的超～煩人的！」  
「呼——啊，不可以太吵鬧啊，會出大事的，阿瀨……」像是無尾熊抱住樹幹般，凜月邊抓著對方的皮帶邊緩緩閉目，然而他並不是無尾熊，瀨名泉也不是大樹，因此他的兩條腿拖在了髒兮兮的地上。  
「啊，真是的！」

與這毫無緊張感的互動對比的是，周圍塵土瀰漫的空氣與殘破傾圮的建物。遠方火光閃動，仔細傾聽，某處似乎響起了微弱的破碎聲與叫喊。兩人站在曾經是某間雜貨店的建築裡，被斜傾著抵住牆的貨架遮住了身影。  
誰能想像得到，這裡不久前還是熱鬧的街區？年輕的男女在此群聚逛街、明星與偶像在這裡進行宣傳活動……現在想來，簡直像假的一樣。  
幾個月前的某天，某一刻，就這麼毫無徵兆地，一大批扭曲著、抽蓄著的人體湧入了這裡，見到人就群起攻擊——血肉被赤手撕裂，腐臭的嘴咬穿肌膚；那些被攻擊後沒有直接死亡的，則成了那些怪物的同夥。就算是槍械或刀鋒都無法阻止它們的行動。

恐慌與死亡在大眾間失速擴散，社會一夕失序。

無人知曉它們來自何方。平常依循著與常人不同的秩序生活的偶像們，一部分則在高層迅速的對應下，被安置在臨時設置的私人收容所。即便如此，情況還是一天比一天嚴峻。  
現在，瀨名泉與朔間凜月便是為了取得物資而暫時外出。雖然距離並不遠，但依然不宜久待。  
「吶，阿～瀨，」凜月說，拍拍屁股站了起來：「剛剛那下，滿痛的耶？好過分啊。」  
「那一開始就別說要睡午覺啊，煩死了。走吧。」泉嘆了口氣。  
「好安靜啊，外面肯定、無論什麼時候都沒有人在吧。」  
「……廢話。」  
「這樣一來，白天跟夜晚的差別就不是那麼重要了吧。」  
「……」  
「因為在室內，所以也沒有陽光。」  
「……嗯。」  
「現在，殭屍在外面亂跑，而大家就像我一樣吧……啊，不過今天被阿瀨拖出來了。」  
「……動作快點明明一下子就回去了，別抱怨了好嗎。」  
「如果是真～緒的話一定會幫我搬東西的——不知道他那邊怎麼樣了。」  
「哈啊？別說是你，我也很想知道遊君那邊怎麼了啊！可惡，為什麼當初是這樣分配人員啊……！」  
「誒……」凜月敷衍地應聲，目光隨意地落在地上某片深色的污漬。

人類失去了白天，但依然不屬於黑夜。所有人都被關在永恆的夕色牢籠中，不得進退。

「不對，差點都忘記現在什麼情況了，都怪你啊睡間君！」  
「嗯，果然，還是之前那樣更開心啊。阿瀨也這麼想吧。」  
「不這麼想的只有外頭的殭屍吧，如果它們有腦。」  
「嗯，在白天回來之前，我會一直陪著阿瀨的，所以等下阿瀨要拿多一點東西喔。」  
「別說蠢話了，你還能去哪裡啊，別把這個當藉口！」  
「誒……那我還是睡覺好了。」  
「欸，啊、喂！這不是又重來了嗎！啊——！超～煩人！」  
「阿瀨，太大聲了喔……」


End file.
